The Martian & the Unicorn
by badboylover24
Summary: The second of my True to Your Heart Series. Comm. Marvin X-2 saves and falls in love with Twilight Sparkle but can't seem to face her. When Discord tricks him so he can get to Celestia, can the Martian save the High Princess and be with Twilight?
1. Commander in Equestria

**The Martian and The Unicorn**

**Summary****:** A Duck Dodgers/MLP: FiM romance crossover. Marvin X-2, the Martian Commander of Queen Tyr'hanee, finds himself in Equestria, where he saves and falls in love with Twilight Sparkle. Fearing that she will never love him back because he's a Martian and she's a Unicorn Pony, he gets help from Discord, who plans to use him to get Princess Celestia. Somewhat of a parody of _The Little Mermaid_. I own nothing; just the fanfic.

**Ch. 1: The Commander in Equestria**

"Commander," one of the Centurions said to him, "we have detected a location in our approach." Comm. Marvin X-2 snapped out of his deep thought and turned to his robot soldier.

"Huh? Oh, very good. What is it named?"

"According to our sensors," a second Centurion answered, "it is called…Equestria."

"Should we inform the queen?" asked the first one.

"No, just leave me on that world for the time being," he answered. "I want to be alone for a while."

"Understood, sir." The Centurion then left the commander alone.

It has been a couple of Earth months since Earth and Mars have stopped the war between them and signed a peace treaty to make them allies instead against other planets that would threaten them. Since then, Dodgers and Queen Tyr'hanee have started dating, insuring the alliance and making the Earth hero and his Cadet friends/allies/teammates of the Martian Commander.

Said Martian isn't happy with his queen dating Dodgers instead of him, but he had decided to move on. All he wants now is for his queen to be happy. Hopefully, some time alone would help him clear his mind.

A short while later, Marvin has gathered some equipment and supplies and headed towards the transporter.

"Sir," the Centurion in charge of activating the machine said to him, "I have to warn you that a storm is approaching the location on the world you have chosen a few minutes ago."

"Do not worry, Centurion," he answered. "I have packed an instant shelter should that sort of thing happen. Just beam me down."

"Yes, sir," the robot answered, a bit of reluctance in his voice. The Commander then stepped in, and the robot activated the controls. Within seconds, Marvin has found himself in a dark forest with a strong wind blowing through it, a sign of the approaching storm.

"According to my computer," he said, looking into the handheld computer in his hand, "this is the Everfree Forest." He then looked around to see some critters and small animals scurrying away to find shelter.

"Maybe I should take up on these creatures' advice and shelter myself as well," he said to himself before taking out a small box from his backpack. He then placed it on the ground and pressed its button. He quickly stepped back as it grew and morphed into a steel, half-sphere shaped house with windows and a door.

Quickly, Marvin rushed inside. The inside of the house is one room, complete with: a warm fireplace; a soft, warm bed; a fridge for food, a table and a chair; and a bookshelf of books between a plasma TV and a stove.

"Hopefully," he said to himself, "this storm will pass soon."


	2. Rescue & Scheming

**Ch. 2: Rescue and Scheming**

"This is just great," Twilight Sparkle said to herself as she ran through the trees as lightning flashed. "Oh, I _knew_ I should've stayed at home like Spike said, but I needed some herbs for Mrs. Cake's herbal teacakes. I hope I find someplace safe to stay until the storm passes. Maybe I'll meet up with Zecora."

Like she had said before, Twilight had gone into the Everfree Forest alone to gather some herbs for Mrs. Cake and her herbal teacakes. Unfortunately, she had missed tonight's forecast on the storm and is now trapped in it.

"Help!" she cried as the storm got worse. "Zecora, where are you? Somepony, HELP!" She then ran through the storm crying out for help for what seemed like ten to fifteen minutes; to her, it feels like hours. Before long, a lightning bolt hit a tree, breaking a branch off of it.

"LOOK OUT!" a male voice cried out to her, but it was too late. The branch fell on the violet unicorn, and she hit her head against a rock. As she started to loose consciousness, Twilight saw through her blurry vision a dark figure in some sort of red cloak and a golden hat of some sort running towards her and kneeling beside her. Her vision is so blurry; she couldn't make out the stranger's face.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked, its voice the same as the voice that cried out to her.

"Help…me…" she answered weakly before blacking out.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

As Marvin was settling down to a warm cup of tea, he saw lightning flashed outside.

"Goodness," he said with surprise. "That storm came in sooner than I—"

He stopped when he heard something among the whistles of the wind…a female voice.

"Help…are you…HELP!" He quickly leapt to his feet.

"Someone's out there!" he cried before pulling out his red cloak and putting it on. He then ran out of the house and began searching around the forest for what seemed like hours, although it was only ten to fifteen minutes, listening to the voice and following it.

Before he was about to give up, Marvin found the source of the voice. It was a bright violet unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail, each with a streak of pink. She has violet eyes, and a pink star encircled by five tiny white stars on each of her flanks.

Seeing the unicorn for the first time, Marvin felt strange all over. His heart was pounding, his face was getting warmer, and he felt himself sweat. These are the sorts of feelings he used to feel towards Queen Tyr'hanee, but why is he feeling them again towards this adorable creature?

Just then, he saw a bolt of lighting strike a branch off of a tree just above the unicorn. It's going to fall on her!

"LOOK OUT!" he cried out to the unicorn, but it was too late. The branch crashed onto the pony, which then hit her head against a rock under her. Fearing for the poor creature's life, the Martian ran towards her and knelt beside her. She looked up at him with drooping eyelids.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, worried about her.

"Help…me…" she answered weakly before she fainted. Seeing a couple of drops of blood fall onto the rock, Marvin felt panic rise in him but quickly controlled it.

"Hang on," he said to her as he grabbed the branch. "I'll get you out." He then lifted it with all of his strength and moved it so it's no longer on her. Once she's free, he took out some bandages from his built in utility compartment in his skirt-thing and tended to the small cut on the side of her head. Fortunately, she's still breathing.

Marvin then looked around and spotted another house that looks like a large swamp tree. Maybe someone in there could help this pony. He then scooped her up bridal style and rushed towards the house.

When he got there, he felt a bit freaked out at its appearance. With its bottle's hanging from the branches and sickly green grass around its roots, this place looks like the kind a swamp witch from New Orleans would want to live in. However, appearances can be deceiving. And if anything should happen, he'll save the unicorn again.

Marvin then placed said pony in front of the door, his gaze not leaving her beautiful face. Sure, she is not a beautiful Martian like Queen Tyr'hanee, but…she seems to emit an aura of wisdom and smarts that he adores. He can feel in his heart that she also enjoys reading and stargazing just like he does, probably just by looking at the marking on her flank.

"She's just so…beautiful," he whispered, gently brushing her mane out of her eyes with his gloved hand. She then emitted a small groan and opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him with amethyst eyes that seem to sparkle like stars in twilight.

"Don't you worry," he said to her with comfort. "You're safe now." He would have leaned in to kiss her had he not heard someone inside the house approach the door. He quickly ran off to hide in the trees, leaving behind the unicorn.

"Wait…" she called weakly, but he didn't hear her over the storm's wind.

Marvin then hid behind a tree and peaked out to see the door open and out stepped a zebra. She has a black-and-white Mohawk, a black-and-white tail gathered up like a ponytail, and a gold necklace, golden bracelets, and golden loop earrings that makes her look like an African medicine woman. Her eyes are forest green, and on each flank is a gray swirl with tiny gray triangles encircling it to make it look like an African sun. She then looked down at the violet unicorn and gasped with shock.

"Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing here?" she cried, sounding like an African woman. "Tonight is bad for a visit I fear." The violet unicorn looked up at her.

"Zecora?" she groaned, weakly trying to get to her feet. "Where did he go?" The zebra then went over to her side and helped her into the house.

"Come inside where it is warm," she said as she examined her bandage. "I'll check where you've been done harm." The two of them then went inside and closed the door.

Marvin then rushed over to the window and peered in to see the zebra Zecora settle the unicorn Twilight Sparkle onto a chair. Wanting to make sure that she's safe, he took out a small radio with a cord with a suction cup on the other end, which he attached to the window. With this radio, he can listen through windows and hear what the two ponies are saying.

"Tell me what happened, poor dear," said Zecora as she checked the bandaged cut. "How come you unconscious here?"

"I don't know," Twilight answered. "I was in the forest gathering herbs when the storm struck. I tried to find your house so that I can hide away from the storm when a branch fell on me and I hit my head into a rock. Before I blacked out, a figure rushed over to me. Judging by his voice, I guess he was the one who called out to me to save me from the branch. I guess I wasn't quick enough to react. When I started to come around, the figure was there, telling me I was safe. He then ran off before I could thank him for his help. That was then you came out and found me."

"You have your own guardian angel, that is true," Zecora replied. "You didn't get a good look at him, did you?"

"Afraid not," Twilight answered. "My vision was all blurry when I saw him. All I know is that he was a dark figure with a golden green hat of some kind and a red cloak…and his voice…so comforting and…kind…"

"I will take you back to Ponyville in the morn," Zecora said to her. "Right now, Twilight, rest, for you look so worn." She then escorted Twilight to a bed, and Twilight fell asleep. Seeing that she's safe, Marvin headed back for his shelter, her name and voice ringing in his head.

"Twilight…" he sighed, feeling himself smile despite the fierce storm. He now knows that he has fallen in love again…this time with an intelligent unicorn.

He was so focused on his new feelings for the unicorn that the Martian never even noticed two figures watching him…two snake figures. One is a green jungle python with golden eyes, forest green wings, and red spots on his back. The other is a yellow snake in a red cape and a matching cap with a white plume and with pale yellow eyes and golden sunshine wings.

With serpentine grins, the two snakes got closer together until they are almost cheek-to-cheek. And their eyes began emitting swirls of reds, blues, greens, and whites; the green snake at the right with only his left eye, and the yellow snake at the left with only his left eye.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Deeper into the Everfree Forest, within the ruins of an ancient castle that had been abandoned for about a millennium in the planet's time, one figure was watching Marvin through his cotton candy cloud that had emitted the Martian's image through the snakes' point of view…Discord, the entity of chaos and disharmony.

The mish-mash demon laughed in amusement at what he's seeing through his snakes' point of view while laying on a checker-patterned divan.

"Ha-ha! Oh, I can't believe it!" he laughed before flicking a piece of popcorn from his carton into his mouth. "That Martian Commander has fallen in love with a Unicorn Pony. And not just any Unicorn Pony; Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic _and _Princess Celestia's faithful protégée! HAHAHA! I'm certain my dear Celestia would _love _that."

The Draconequus then picked up a picture with his tail and brought it to his hands. It was a heart-shaped picture frame bearing the smiling image of Princess Celestia, High Princess of Equestria and Bringer of the Sun and Day. He sighed lovingly as he gently traced his eagle claw over her multi-colored mane.

"He can be just the one I need to get my beloved princess to become mine," he said to himself. "If I can convince him that I can help him win Twilight's heart, I can use him to get to Celestia." He then turned sharply to the cloud.

"Kaa! Hiss!" he barked loudly.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Back with the two snakes, they jumped at the sound of Discord's voice shouting in their heads. The green snake Kaa gave out a frightened yelp, and the yellow snake Hiss hit his head into a tree branch above him.

"_I want you two to wait until the storm has passed_," the demon said to them. "_When it has, bring the Martian to me…convince him that I can…'help' him win Twilight's love…_"

"Asss you wish, Massster…" Kaa said before he and Hiss slithered after their target.

"_He may be the key to my goal…"_

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Just to let you know, I'm thinking about making a future chapter in my fanfic into a bit of a songfic, but someone told me they've been banned from the site. I don't know if he's joking or not, so please send me a review about the songfic thing? Thanks.


	3. No Return, Great Concern

Ch. 3: No Return Equals Great Concern

Back at the planet Mars, Queen Tyr'hanee sat in her throne room, looking over some papers regarding politics and such. She had been focused on them for hours that she hadn't noticed anything amiss…until she finished.

"Commander X-2," she said, putting the papers in a neat pile, "I have finished the political papers. Could you please help me look them over to—" She stopped, however, when she realized something.

"Commander?" She looked around the room. "Where are you?" Then she slapped her forehead.

"Of _course_," she groaned. "I gave him some time off because he requested it." She then looked up at the clock by her throne.

"It has been hours," she said, "and he has not made any contact with the palace…"

She was becoming greatly concerned for the Commander. True, he had gotten over his crush on her after she and Dodgers became an item, but he remained loyal to her as always. He's practically family to her, despite their ranks.

Quickly, she used her communication screen to contact Dodgers' ship. She was quite fortunate that it was close to her planet. Dodgers then appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Tyr," Dodgers said to her, using his new pet name for her. "I was just about to call you…uh, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Dodgers, darling," she assured him, "but I am in need of your help. Has Commander X-2 called you earlier today?"

"N-N-No, he didn't," answered Cadet. "Why?"

"I gave him some time off like he requested," she answered, "but he hasn't called back. I know he has been gone for a few hours, but I am worried about him. He's family to me, after all."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid, babygirl?" Dodgers asked. "I mean, doing all of that paperwork can do that to ya." He then pointed at the papers to indicate his point.

"I just want to make sure he's alright," she explained, brushing the papers aside. "I even told him to call me as soon as he gets to a planet where he can relax. Please, Dodgers; he's your friend, too."

Dodgers groaned in reply and rubbed his eyes. He hates it when his new girlfriend makes a point. Then again, she's smart as she is beautiful.

"Okay, okay," he said. "We'll go look for him." Queen Tyr'hanee then stood up from her throne.

"I'm going with you," she said, "just to be safe."

"Sheesh, worrywart much?" he asked, a little annoyed. The Martian Queen then glared at him in answer.

"Okay, okay," he replied quickly. "We'll wait for ya! Jeez!" She then cut off her communication with him and headed for one of her personal ships.

Back at Dodgers' ship, the Cadet turned to his captain.

"B-Bo-Boy, talk about persis-uh-persis-uh-persuasive," he said.

"Yeah, she's got quite the charm on her," Dodgers sighed with a smile. "Remind me to add that trait to my list of reasons why I'm crazy about her."

"Noted, sir," Cadet said with a salute.


	4. Slithering Pair's Help

Ch. 4: "Help" from the Slithering Pair

Back at the Everfree Forest, the storm had finally stopped, and Marvin had just stepped out of his shelter. Looking up, he saw the stars sparkling like diamonds in the night sky.

"Those Earthling girls were right," he said to himself, settling down on the grass and ignoring the fact that his bottom is getting wet. "The night sky _is _beautiful after a storm. The stars even remind me of…Twilight…"

The Martian Commander sighed in lovestruck sadness. He knows that he has fallen in love with that Unicorn Pony named Twilight Sparkle…but he doubts that she could ever love him back. She's a Unicorn; he's a Martian. He's not even sure what she'll think of him if he just…goes to her.

"How could I even _face _her?" he asked himself, burying his face into his hands with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart.

"Poor Martian…" a voice hissed in answer. "He appearsss to have a ssseriousss problem with hisss love life."

Marvin looked up and fell back with a gasp. Slithering towards him were two snakes, each with a pair of eagle wings the same color as their scale skin. The one who spoke was a large green python with golden eyes and red spots. His companion is a smaller yellow python with paler yellow eyes and wearing a red cape and a matching cape with a white plume.

Both were smiling at him, and it frightened Marvin. He knows there's something weird about these two; he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sure there isss sssomething we could do for him," the yellow snake said to his green companion, referring to the problem he mentioned.

"Who are you two?" Marvin demanded. The green snake then placed his wing on his chest.

"Oh, how rude of usss," he answered. "Allow usss to introduce ourssselvesss. I am Kaa, and thisss isss Hisss." The yellow snake then took his cap off with his wing and held it to his chest to bow to him.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance," he said to him. Marvin still felt a little uneasy around these snakes. Not that he's afraid of them; they just make him feel cautious. You know, that aura thing.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, slowly creeping his hand to his gun in case they attacked.

"Only to help you with your love life," Kaa answered with a sly smile, "with a certain Unicorn…Twilight Sssparkle?" Marvin stopped, letting the snake get his full attention.

"You know about it?" he asked. A chill went down his spine as Hiss went up to his side and wrapped a convincing wing around his shoulder.

"But of courssse, Commander," he answered, "and we know that you alssso have concernsss about facing her and confesssing to her your newly blosssomed love." The Martian brushed the wing off his shoulder with a blushing glare.

"My personal life is none of your business," he snapped, getting up to his feet. He would have gone back into his shelter had Kaa not spoken up.

"We know a powerful being who can grant you your heart'sss greatessst wish." Marvin stopped and turned to the two snakes, intrigued by these words.

"Is he…really that gifted?"

"Of courssse," Hiss answered. "Our massster hasss powersss that you would not believe unlesss you sssee it at firssst glance. He residesss in thisss very foressst. We can take you to him."

Marvin then thought about it. These snakes do not seem like the trusting sort, and this "master" of theirs sounds thrice as unconvincing…

"He knowsss a lot about your beloved Twilight asss well," Kaa added. "You can ussse his knowledge to gain a better advantage at winning her heart." Well…that would probably be considered a plus.

"Alright," he answered, "I'll come with you. Just let me get a few essentials." He then rushed into the house and gathered a few things into his backpack. He then came out again and followed the two snakes deep into the forest.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

A short while later, within the forest, there was a flash of light before Duck Dodgers, the Cadet, and Martian Queen Tyr'hanee appeared at the very spot where the flash came from.

"Are you sure this is where Marvin is?" Dodgers asked Queen Tyr'hanee. Said Martian then looked into her handheld computer.

"The locator indicates that the Commander's ship was orbiting this world for a period of time," she answered. "It's possible that he must have landed here."

"I dunno," he answered, still having his doubts. "I don't think he's the kind of guy who—"

"L-L-Look, Captain," Cadet said, pointing out at a grassy path a few yards ahead of the trio. They then spotted Marvin, walking down said path with Kaa and Hiss and not even noticing the other three's presence.

"What is the Commander doing with those two snakes?" Tyr'hanee asked with suspicion in her voice.

"You've never seen them before?" asked Dodgers.

"No, never," she answered. "And I highly doubt that the Commander knows them as well. If he did, he would have told me earlier about them."

"M-M-Maybe he's being taken priso-uh-priso-uh-hostage," the Cadet stated with fear.

"If he was," Tyr'hanee replied, "then why isn't he tied up? Why does it look more like they're leading him somewhere, and he's going with them at his own free will?" She then got up to her feet and quietly began following Marvin and the two snakes quietly and at a safe distance.

"Let's follow them quietly so they won't detect our presence," she said to her boyfriend and his partner. The three of them then followed Marvin and the snakes into the deepest part of the forest, not preparing for what they are about to witness.


	5. Discord's Poor Unfortunate Soul

Okay, here's the next chapter. Just to let you know, this is a PARODY of the Poor Unfortunate Souls scene from _The Little Mermaid_, which I do NOT own. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers' version of the song, although I've made a few changes in it so it fits into the story nicely. Thank you for letting me give you the heads up, and enjoy.

**Ch. 5: Discord's Poor Unfortunate Soul**

It has been about half an hour before Marvin and his two serpent acquaintances have reached the bridge leading towards the castle ruins serving as Discord's domain. Marvin looked at the old rickety construction of wood and rope with unease as Kaa and Hiss slithered across it.

"Are you sure _this_ is safe?" the Martian asked, referring to the bridge.

"You have no need to worry, Commander," Kaa answered, turning his gaze to the nervous Martian. "Our massster made certain that thisss bridge will not collapssse." The two snakes then kept going.

"Alright," he replied with a gulp, "if you say so." He then walked slowly and carefully across the bridge, careful not to step into any weak boards and fall in. He was moving so slowly that he was only halfway there by the time the two snakes got to the other side. So they had to wait for him, and Hiss is getting a little impatient with the slow, cautious Martian.

"Oh, will you hurry up already?" he yelled a couple of minutes later. "Our massster doesss not have all night!" Kaa backslapped him in the chest with his wing, rather annoyed at how rude his partner was being.

"Whatever happened to 'Patience isss a virtue'?" the green snake then asked.

"Well, he'sss TAKING TOO LONG!" he answered, yelling the last three words in Marvin's direction…only to yell into his face.

"Hey, you don't have to yell," he snapped, keeping himself from falling backwards. "I was only being careful."

"Nice going, Hisss," Kaa grumbled to his now embarrassed companion. The three then made their way to the ruins. Marvin paused in mid-step; his aura senses are detecting something dark…unsettling… The two snakes turned to him with sly smiles as they stood at the doorway.

"Thisss way," they coaxed in unison. Reluctantly, the Martian Commander followed them inside. The foyer is creepier than he thought with its cobwebs, rubble, and shattered stain-glass windows. He then noticed a strange sculpture in the center of the room. It looked a pedestal of five pedestals. Unknown to Marvin, the pedestal is where the Elements of Harmony (minus Magic) once stood. As he was looking it over, Kaa opened the door behind it and leading into another room.

"Massster," he said in a low tone, "we have brought him."

"Well, then bring him in," Discord replied. The python then turned to the Martian.

"He isss ready to sssee you," he said to him before slithering away from the door. With a grateful nod, Marvin entered.

This new room is in better condition than the foyer. It is furnished with furniture that looked rather…awkward. As in awkward, I mean drawers closer to the ceiling than to the floor and such. Really, the drawers were stuck onto the ceiling.

The furniture wasn't the only thing out of place. The windows with its drapes looked rather upside down because the drapes were upside down themselves. It was almost like Marvin had stepped into a room straight out of _Alice in Wonderland_.

Finally, a checkered-patterned divan was found sitting in the center of the room. The strangest thing of all in the room, however, was the occupant of said divan.

Marvin never saw a creature like him before. He's about three times taller than Twilight with the gray head of a black-maned Pony and other animal parts. His torso is slim and large that the Martian thought he was some kind of a Chinese dragon, except he has brown fur. His right arm is the arm of a lion, while his left arm is the claw of an eagle. His right leg is the leg of a green dragon, and his left leg is the leg of a brown ox. He also has wings on his back; the right one a black bat's wing, and the left one a blue eagle's wing. And his tail is that of a giant red snake with sharp fuchsia spines and with some white fur on its tip.

His head was just as freaky. He has a pair of horns on his head; the right one a deer's antler, the left a goat's horn. He also has a snaggletooth fang sticking out of the right side of his top jaw and a white tuff of hair on his chin like a Chinese dragon's beard. And his eyes under the white bushy eyebrows are yellow with red pupils and mismatching. To Marvin, this creature looks like a dragon created by Frankenstein.

"Ah," the creature said to the Martian with a smile, "welcome, Commander Marvin X-2. Make yourself at home. I have to apologize about my drafty foyer; I was meaning to get it fixed."

"Uh, yes," the nervous Marvin replied. "And you are…" The creature then stood up from his divan, placing his eagle claw behind his back and his lion's paw on his chest, looking like a proud ruler.

"Discord," he answered, "the Draconequus of Chaos and Disharmony. No doubt my décor gave you an idea of my powers." He then held his arm out to indicate said décor of the room.

"Uh, yes," Marvin replied, eyeing the room nervously. "I'm guessing your powers are how you know my name?"

"That," Discord answered, snapping his fingers to bring a floating mirror and some toiletries for men over to him, "and so much more. For example, I know the reason you're here." He then used his magic to comb his mane with a crooked red comb while looking at the mirror.

"Your snakes said you can help me," Marvin answered, feeling a little braver.

"Yup," his acquaintance answered, checking his now finished mane. "You need help because you've fallen hard for this Unicorn Pony named Twilight Sparkle." He then turned a teasing gaze to Marvin. "Am I right?" The Martian Commander nodded, a little agitated by his teasing.

"I don't blame ya," the demon chuckled. "She's quite the cutie." He then plucked the little breath spray out of the air.

"Well, Romeo," he said before spraying the spray into his mouth, "that problem's easy to solve." He then breathed into his hand and sniffed it to check his breath. "In order to get your filly…you must become a Unicorn Pony yourself."

Marvin gasped in shock. Become a Unicorn Pony? That might help him approach Twilight and try to win her love. But…is it possible?

"Can you…really do that?" he asked the Draconequus. Discord simply smiled as he turned to the Martian.

"Why, Commander," he answered, trying to act so innocent, "that's what I live for. To help others like you who have no one to turn to."

_**Discord**_**: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Been a nasty**

_**Discord**_**: They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Kinda strange**

_**Discord**_**: But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light, and made a change**

Marvin feels as though he can trust this demon, but his gut is telling him that he's trouble. This guy even said so himself that he has the powers of chaos and disharmony. And the Martian knows that every good deal has a catch.

_**Discord**_**: And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And by lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)**

And yet…how else will he go to Twilight and win her love?

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

_**Discord**_**: This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed!**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

_**Discord**_**: They come flocking to me**

**Crying 'Will you help us, pretty please?'**

**And I help them!**

**Yes I do!**

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Discord scooped him up with his tail and let him sit on it.

"Here's the deal," he explained to him, walking over to a pink cloud that smells like cotton candy. "I'll cast for you a spell that will make you into a Unicorn for three days."

"Three days?" Marvin replied with 50% sarcasm. "How cliché…"

"Yeah," Discord answered with a shrug. "I would make it longer, but my energy's a little low at the moment. Now pay attention…" The demon then settled him down in front of the cloud, which began showing him a vision of the sun morphing into the moon and back again as it rose and set behind a hidden horizon.

"Before the sun sets on Day 3," Discord instructed as the scene changed, "you have to get Twilight to love you back…" The scene became a red heart where Twilight's Cutie Mark appeared within it.

"That is, she gets to return your kiss," the demon finished.

"That's it?" Marvin asked, thinking that's just too easy.

"Now, keep in mind, this _isn't _just any kiss, Marvin," his acquaintance warned him as the Cutie Mark began glowing brighter. "It's True Love's Kiss, and it can only be true if she returns it to you after you've given it to her."

As he was explaining this, Dodgers, Cadet, and Tyr'hanee quietly snuck into the room and witnessed what was going on.

"If she does return the kiss you've given her before the sun sets to end the spell," Discord explained as a golden silhouette of a male unicorn with a Trojan Horse haircut trots up to a lavender silhouette of Twilight Sparkle, "you will be forever a Unicorn Pony and stay with her forever." If Marvin had a mouth, he would be smiling as the golden silhouette that's him nuzzled his muzzle into Twilight's.

"But if she doesn't," Discord added as Twilight vanished and Unicorn Marvin changed back into Martian Marvin, "you'll returned to your Martian form, and…" The vision then disappeared into a twister of wisps.

"You will be my temporary slave."

"Commander, NO!" Queen Tyr'hanee cried before Kaa and Hiss bounded her and her two male companions with their coils. Marvin turned to the trio in shock before Kaa covered her invisible mouth with his wing to silence her. What are they doing here?

"So…do we have a deal?" Discord asked, wrapping his arm around the Martian's shoulder and bringing his attention back to him. Marvin isn't entirely sure. He wants to be with Twilight, but…

"If I become a Unicorn," he answered with concern, "I can never return to my duties as the Queen's Commander again…Right?"

"True," Discord answered after a little thought, "but you'll have your mare." He then sighed as he reclined in midair.

"Love can do that to ya, ya know," he chuckled. "Fill your life with tough choices." Marvin shuddered at the sound of his chuckle. He's getting those bad vibes from him again.

"Oh, before I forget," Discord replied suddenly, "there's a price for my little spell." Marvin was right; there's a catch to this opportunity.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he grumbled.

"Oh, it's not much really," the demon explained. "All you had to do is do me a small favor and deliver this gift to Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria, before the third day has passed."

He then snapped his fingers, and two objects appeared before Marvin before they floated into his hands. One is a mail package. The other is a photo of Princess Celestia herself. The Martian guesses the photo is so he'll know what the princess looks like.

"Alright," Marvin replied, guessing that the payment is fair enough, "we have a deal."

"Ah-ah-ah," Discord said quickly with a wag of his eagle talon, "there's something else. See, the thing is in order for the spell to work perfectly, you have to give up one thing: your voice." Marvin placed a hand on his throat in shock and disbelief.

"My…voice?" he asked nervously.

_**Discord**_**: The mares out there don't like a lot of blabber**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Lot of blabber**

_**Discord**_**: They think a colt that yaps is a bore!**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Is a bore**

_**Discord**_**: Yes, in their land it's much preferred**

**For hot males not to say a word**

**And after all dude, what's idle prattle for?**

"Don't worry," the demon stated confidently. "It's only temporary. I will return it to you _after_ you've delivered the package. For assurance that you'll keep your end of the bargain, of course."

_**Discord**_**: They're not all that impressed with conversation**

**True fillies avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On stallions who're withdrawn**

**And he who holds his tongue gets a woman**

"But then," Marvin started, "how am I to—"

"You'll have your fine looks, Marv," he answered. "And girls dig it when you flirt with them with muscle-flexing body language."

_Body language_, Marvin thought, unconvinced. _Yeah, right._

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: Poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead!**

**Make your choice!**

_**Discord**_**: I'm a very busy demon**

**And I haven't got all day**

**It'll cost a favor**

**And your voice!**

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: You poor unfortunate soul**

**So sad**

**So true**

Just then, a golden parchment appeared before him, written in red ink. He can tell that it is a contract, talking of all the terms of the deal and the conditions. All that it need was a signature after the _Signed_ part. A large red quill then appeared beside the contract.

_**Discord**_**: If you wanna cross the bridge, my friend**

**You've gotta pay the toll**

**Take a gulp**

**Take a breath**

**Go ahead**

**Sign the scroll**

**Kaa and Hiss**

**Now I've got 'im, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

"All I have to do is sign?" Marvin asked, turning to Discord. The demon nodded in answer.

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: You poor unfortunate soul**

**In pain**

**In need**

_**Discord**_**: You're longing to be a Pony**

**So that you can get the mare**

**And will I help you?**

**Yes, indeed!**

Marvin still has his doubts about this whole situation. There is just something sick and twisted about this demon; he could feel it. But then he thought of Twilight. To see her smile…to see her eyes sparkle…to see her hair in the wind…

_**Kaa&Hiss**_**: You poor unfortunate soul**

**So sad**

**So true**

_**Discord**_**: You come flocking to me**

**Begging 'Will you help me, pretty please?'**

**And I'll help you!**

**Yes, for you**

**THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!**

Marvin grabbed the quill from the air.

"Commander!" Queen Tyr'hanee cried after getting Kaa's wing off of her invisible mouth. But it was too late; her commander had already signed it: _Commander Marvin X-2_. As the quill disappeared from the Martian's hand, the contract quickly rolled up into a scroll and flew into Discord's hand, where it vanished into bolts of lightning. With an evil smile, Discord summoned forth another cotton candy cloud and began waving his hands over it, chanting a rhyme that Marvin would find quite familiar had the demon not changed it to his own version a bit:

_Babooga, Saluga, come forces of the Forest Everfree!_

The cloud, emitting white lightning bolts, then turned red and grew as it swirled around the two of them in a twister of red wind.

_Manticore, Cockatrice, and mysterious Sphinx_

_Bring his voice to me!_

Discord then threw his hands into the air, and three clouds of smoke appeared above him. Each one took on the form of a mystical animal. The blue smoke took on the form of a Manticore. The yellow smoke took on the form of a Sphinx. And the green smoke took on the form of a Cockatrice, which is holding a pale white orb in its claws.

"Now…" Discord instructed the frightened Marvin, "sing." Marvin obeyed, singing a Martian melody he knows so well. Tyr'hanee, Dodgers, and the Cadet watched as a small ball of glowing yellow light appeared on his throat, guessing it is his voice.

"Okay," stated the weirded out Dodgers, "now I know I've seen this somewhere." Everyone watched in horror except for Discord and his two snake minions as the Manticore smoke held the still singing Marvin gently with its scorpion tail, and the Sphinx swirled around his neck to raise his voice/orb up from his throat and out of his invisible mouth. Clutching his neck, the now mute Martian watched as the Manticore and Sphinx smokes carried the singing orb over to the Cockatrice's orb, which is larger than the golden one.

"I'm telling ya," Dodgers said as the golden orb seeped into the pale white one, "I've seen this scene before." As the voice quieted down, the Cockatrice smoke placed the orb into Discord's palm. The demon then laughed evilly as the three smokes swirled around Marvin, lifting him up from the ground and emitting bright energy around his body.

That's when Marvin felt his body start to change…painfully. His body started growing like he's getting the boils, and he was bent over like someone was forcing him to touch his toes when he has a bad back. His fingers and toes began shrinking into his hands and feet, feeling like someone's breaking every small bone in said digits. If Marvin still had his voice, he would be screaming in pain right now. He couldn't even endure it as he felt something rip out of his rear and his Martian skin was pulled up at the sides of his head and at the bottom half of his face. He was beginning to black out…

That's when it all stopped, and the smoke vanished.

_I must be dead_, Marvin thought to himself, falling to the floor. _ He's a murderer, not a helper of the unfortunate._ As he was loosing consciousness, all he could hear was Discord's laughter and his queen screaming out to him. He then watched through half-closed eyes as she and their two friends broke free of Kaa and Hiss's grasp and flew over to him with their jetpacks. He completely blacked out as they grabbed him and flew him out of the ruins.

"Man," Dodgers groaned as he, Cadet, and Tyr'hanee flew the newly transformed Marvin out of the ruins. "This guy needs to take off a few pounds."


	6. It's Decided

**Ch. 6: It Is Decided**

As morning came into the village of Ponyville, Twilight sat under a tree, reading a good book while Spike was practicing on his flute. As they were doing so, Applejack and Fluttershy were feeding some apple slices and baby carrots to some little baby rabbits, squirrels, and other baby critters.

Despite the peacefulness of the area and the beautiful music of Spike's flute, Twilight couldn't enjoy them or the book. She's still thinking about the mysterious stranger that saved her last night. Who was he? Where is he now? She let out a heavy sigh, frustrated on her thoughts returning to her hero. Hearing her sigh, Spike stopped playing his flute and turned to his adoptive sister.

"Is my music bothering you, Twilight?" he asked. Twilight looked up at him with blinking eyes.

"Huh? Oh, it's not your music, Spike," she answered. "I was just thinking again."

"'Bout that mysterious hero of yers, SugarCube?" Applejack asked, looking up at the intelligent unicorn.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh of defeat. "I just couldn't get his voice out of my head. It made me feel like I'm…safe and protected."

"Um, no offense, Twilight," Fluttershy asked timidly, "but are you sure you didn't just imagined him? I mean, a bump like that could do those sorts of things to you." She then pointed at the bandage wrapped around Twilight's head to indicate said bump.

"I'm sure I didn't _imagine_ him, Fluttershy," her friend answered her calmly. "I mean, if I did, how else did I end up at Zecora's doorstep after the branch fell on me?"

"She has a point there, Fluttershy," Applejack concurred. "She couldn't have made it there unconscious. Not unless she was sleepwalking."

"Yeah," Spike chuckled. "What are the odds of Twilight ever doing _that_?"

Meanwhile, a couple of miles from the outskirts of Ponyville, Marvin, Queen Tyr'hanee, Dodgers, and Cadet lied exhausted by the river. Feeling the water splash against his face, Marvin opened his eyes and slowly got up to his feet.

_I guess I'm _not _dead_, he thought to himself before it just hit him. _Wait…why am on all fours?_ He then turned to the river to see his reflection.

What he saw astounded him. Instead of a Martian, he is looking at a black Unicorn Pony. His new body has red eyes, and his mane is also red and made to look like the hairstyle of the Trojan horse. His tail is also red and handsomely groomed. And on his flanks are his Cutie Mark, crossed spears that are also red.

His body is not the only thing that has changed. His gloves and sneakers have morphed to fit his hooves. His helmet has molded to fit the shape of his head, moving around his mane, ears, and horn. And his skirt thing, though pretty much the same, fits his pony waist rather nicely.

Wanting to make sure he's not dreaming this, Marvin lifted up his hoof. His reflection did the same. He swished his tail. His reflection did the same. He smiled with his new mouth. His reflection did the same.

_It's real_, he thought with excitement. _I'm really a Unicorn. Discord kept his promise after all_. He reared up and laughed…only no sound came out of his new mouth.

_Oh, right_, he thought, calming down. _I gave up my voice temporarily._ He then turned to Tyr'hanee, Dodgers, and Cadet as they got up.

_I hope my queen is alright_, he said, trotting over to her…only to trip. _Darn it! I need to work on my new legs. Walking on all fours is more difficult than on two. _Tyr'hanee rushed over to the fallen Martian-turned-Pony.

"Commander, are you alright?" she asked. He wanted to answer her, but how can he do so with no voice? Marvin spotted a stick nearby and got an idea. Concentrating hard, he used the magic of his new horn to have the stick float over to him and write in the dirt:

"_I am fine, Your Highness. I just need to work on my new legs, that's all._"The Martian Queen stared at the performance in shock.

"How…how did you do that?" she asked, a little breathless. Now that Marvin thought about it, he never knew how he did it. It was his first time ever using his new horn.

"_I don't know,_" he wrote in answer. "_I just…knew. It must have come with my new body._"

"Well, this is just great!" Dodgers yelled at him. "You just _had_ to get yourself turned into a Unicorn." Marvin, feeling bad that he had to worry his friends and queen like that, wrote into the dirt again to explain.

"_I'm sorry, Dodgers, but I want to do it. How else am I to face Twilight?_"

"Twi-Twi-Twilight?" asked Cadet, confused at this response. "Who's she?"

"_Twilight Sparkle_," the Commander wrote, "_is a beautiful violet Unicorn whom I can tell is intelligent. I met her last night at that storm. She got hurt, and I saved her. She didn't get a good look at me, but she told her friend named Zecora that I was comforting and kind through my voice. She's just…wonderful._"

"Oh, no!" Dodgers cried, palming his face. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love!" The black Unicorn glared at him.

"_Of course I've fallen in love!_" he wrote. "_She's the one; I know it!_"

"Aura senses?"

"_Aura senses_." Dodgers rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh as Tyr'hanee and Marvin stood up again.

"What are we to do, Dodgers?" she asked.

"Well, we could sneak into the ruins and get his voice back," he answered. "That would change him back, and then—" He was suddenly cut off by a loud slam from Marvin's hoof.

"_NO!_" he wrote furiously. "_I don't want to change back! I want to be this way so that I can be with Twilight!_"

"Why couldn't you just go talk to her as the real you?" asked Tyr'hanee.

"_I can't_," he answered. "_If she sees me as what I really am, she might get scared off or something. I don't know what she'll think of the real me._"

"Look, Marv," Dodgers said to him calmly. "You're not seriously thinking about staying a Unicorn forever, are you?"

"_Yes, I do_," the black unicorn answered, his angry eyes starting to well up. "_Why couldn't you understand that? I thought you're my friend, Dodgers!"_

"We _are_ friends," Dodgers stated. "I just don't trust that weirdo back there. If we get you back your voice and change you back, we can take you back to Mars where he won't try to hurt you, and you can go on with your Commander life and just be…just be…"

Dodgers slowly stopped when he saw Marvin break into silent tears. Guilt had finally slapped him right in the face. All that his Martian friend wanted was to be with the Unicorn he had fallen in love with, and the stupid duck acted like she was nothing. It was bad enough that he stole Tyr'hanee from him; now he's tearing Marvin away from his chance with Twilight.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your life," he finally finished sadly.

_Man, he'd make a career as a travel agent, _the black duck thought with a shake of his head, _cuz he's send me on one heck of a guilt trip._

"Alright, alright," he sighed in defeat. "We'll help ya win Twilight. Just stop crying alrea—DYAUGH!" He was cut off again when Marvin threw his front legs around him and hugged him.

"Okay," he groaned, "okay, take it easy." Tyr'hanee then thought of something.

"Commander," she asked him, "are you sure she didn't get a good look at you?"

"_She described me as a dark figure with a golden green hat and a red cloak,_" he wrote. "_I'm guessing she must think I'm a Pony like she is_."

"Well, if you're going to match her description," she answered, bringing out his red cloak, "you're going to have to wear the cape."


	7. Twilight Meets Marvin

**Ch. 7: Twilight Meets Marvin**

As Twilight and Spike were getting ready to head back into Ponyville, Applejack and Fluttershy were helping her up just in case her bump causes her to faint. Just then, Winona, Applejack's collie who was with them at the time, perked up her head and started sniffing the air. A second later, she jumped up to her feet, barking and wagging her tail with excitement.

"Winona, what in tarnation's gotten into you?" asked the surprised Applejack, turning to her dog. The canine then started running around the Ponies and Spike before running towards the river.

"Winona, wait!" her owner cried, galloping after her. Fluttershy, with Spike on her back, and Twilight ran after her.

At the river, Tyr'hanee had just finished putting the cape on Marvin.

"There," she said before standing back. "It looks good on you." Marvin then looked at his reflection in the river. He _does_ look good in his cape, especially as a Unicorn.

"B-B-But how are gonna find Twi-Twi-the Unicorn?" asked Cadet. Before anyone can answer, they heard barking and turned to see Winona running towards them.

"Whoa!" Tyr'hanee cried, flying up to a tree. Dodgers and Cadet hid behind a rock, but Marvin stood his ground. Since he has K-9, his Martian dog, as a pet, he's considered a dog person.

Winona stopped in front of him, lowering her upper body with a wagging tail and happy pants. Marvin smiled as he then rubbed his hoof gently between her ears, careful not to hurt the dog. She definitely trusts him.

"Winona!" The black Unicorn stopped petting the collie before looking up to see Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, and…Twilight…rush up to the river. Winona then happily ran up to her owner, who gently patted her.

"Hey," she chuckled, "what's up, girl?" The four of them then looked up to see Marvin standing there, blushing a little at the beautiful appearance of Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy replied. "That must be why she ran off like that."

"Wow," Spike replied as Twilight went up to Marvin, "I've never seen a _black_ Unicorn before…especially one with a haircut like that."

Twilight, of course, was fascinated by this stranger. He looks just like the stranger who saved her last night. Of course, she couldn't be sure because she was blacking out at the time. Then again, it couldn't hurt to say hello.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked as he shyly dug the front tip of his front left hoof in the dirt (he's fortunate that he erased what he previously wrote into it). "You don't have to worry about Winona; she's actually quite friendly."

They then looked into each other's eyes. Marvin could just melt into those sparkling amethysts; so beautiful, and yet so full of wisdom and smarts. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knows he'll be rushing things too quickly.

"Uh, no offense," Twilight finally said with a slight blush, "but…you seem…familiar to me. Have we met before?" Marvin nodded quickly, and Twilight's heart leapt with joy before turning to her friends.

"Spike!" she cried. "Girls! It's him, the one who saved me last night! I know it!"

"Is that so?" Applejack replied with a pleased chuckle. "Well, what's yer name, pardner?" He was just so excited, Marvin forgot that he couldn't talk and tried to answer her. But all that came out of his mouth was silence. Ashamed, he placed a front hoof on his throat.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned Fluttershy. Picking up the stick with his horn's magic, Marvin wrote into the dirt again.

"_I'm sorry. I forgot that I lost my voice. But don't worry; I'll get it back soon._" Twilight then looked down sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied sadly. "I didn't know. You must think I'm some stupid jerk or something." Hating the hurt look in her eyes, Marvin quickly wrote into the dirt again.

"_No, no, don't blame yourself. I just forgot that I'm temporarily mute now, that's all. My name is Marvin, by the way_." Twilight smiled in reply, a sign that the Martian-turned-Unicorn had cheered her up.

"Nice to meet you, Marvin," she replied. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Spike then jumped off of Fluttershy's back, happy to have met a cool-looking Unicorn.

"And I'm Spike," he said, "her number one assistant and adoptive brother."

"My name is…Fluttershy," the yellow Pegasus said, being her timid self around a new acquaintance. "Nice to meet you…" Applejack grabbed his hoof and shook it furiously like she did to Twilight when they first met.

"Howdy-do there, Marvin," she said. "Name's Applejack." Twilight then noticed that Marvin was starting to get dizzy.

"Applejack, take it easy," she warned the Earth Pony. "You're overdoing it."

"Whoops," she replied, letting go of Marvin's hoof only to have it still shaking up and down. "Sorry 'bout that." Spike quickly stopped the shaking hoof for Marvin, but he was still dizzy he practically started to collapse.

"Whoa, careful!" Twilight cried, quickly moving under his neck to catch him. Noticing that his neck is resting on her back, Marvin started turning as red as his mane and tail. Twilight then looked back at him, concern shining in her amethyst eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Trying to overcome his nervousness, Marvin wrote into the dirt.

"_Yes, just a little…dizzy_."

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy replied, being her usual caring self. "You must be exhausted after your journey."

"Hey," Spike said to him, "why don't you stay at Ponyville? I'm sure the others would love to meet you." Marvin smiled in reply.

"_I would like that indeed_," he wrote in answer before standing up straight again. "_I might have a bit of trouble walking though_." Twilight smiled before moving to his side.

"Don't worry," she said, pressing her side into his gently. "Just lean into me, and I'll help you along the way. By then, you'll have that feeling back in your legs." Marvin blushed in reply but enjoyed feeling the Unicorn of his affections against him. It's almost like they're cuddling.

"_Thank you, Twilight_," he wrote in the dirt. As the group then started heading back to Ponyville with their new friend, Marvin looked back at the tree in which Tyr'hanee's hiding and the rock where Dodgers and the Cadet are hiding. The queen smiled at him with her invisible mouth, as did Cadet with his visible one. Dodgers gave him a wink/thumbs-up. Feeling confident, Marvin turned to Twilight and walked alongside her, feeling himself getting used to walking on all fours more and more by the minute.


	8. Meeting the Others

**Ch.8: Meeting the Others**

A short while later, Marvin and his new friends have arrived into Ponyville. It was then that Rainbow Dash accidentally crashed into Marvin, knocking both of them into a mud puddle created from the storm last night. Fortunately, Marvin's no longer leaning into Twilight and is now walking on his own.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried as she, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom galloped over to the shocked group. "Are you okay?" Twilight then ran over to the two Ponies.

"Rainbow, what in the world were you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Sorry about that," the blue Pegasus answered. "I was trying out a new stunt with the girls helping me out, but I think I need to work on my timing on my brakes." She then turned to Marvin, who sat up and is all covered in mud like she is.

"By the way, Twilight," she then asked with a teasing tone, "who's your new boyfriend here?" Marvin blushed with wide eyes as Twilight glared at the snickering Pegasus.

"He's not my boyfriend, Rainbow," she answered. "We've only just met. Anyway, his name is Marvin, and he's new here."

"He's the feller that saved Twilight last night," Applejack answered as the Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped beside her. The three little fillies' jaws dropped with surprise before running up to the black Unicorn.

"You saved Twilight?" Scootaloo cried. "That's so cool."

"You must've been darn-tootin' brave to face a storm like that," added Apple Bloom.

"Not to mention handsome," finished the swooning Sweetie Belle. "Do you have a younger brother?"

"Okay, girls," Rainbow said to the little fillies with a chuckle. "Okay, easy. One question at a time." She then turned to Marvin.

"Sorry about crashing into like that, Marv," she said to him. "You okay?" He then opened his mouth to answer, but once again, Marvin forgot that he has no voice.

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked as he looked down sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls," Fluttershy answered with a frown. "We've forgot to mention. Marvin lost his voice."

"He did?" Rainbow replied before turning back to Marvin. "Gosh, sorry to hear that, Marv, but it'll be awesome to get to know the stallion who saved Twi here." She then held her front hoof out to him. "Name's Rainbow Dash." Marvin took her hoof and shook it gently with a smile.

"And I'm Scootaloo," the little orange Pegasus said to him happily.

"Name's Apple Bloom," the little Earth Pony introduced. "I'm Applejack's lil' sister." Sweetie Belle batted her eyes at him.

"I'm Sweetie Belle…" she sighed. Applejack and Rainbow chuckled at the little cute scene before noticing Marvin's clothes.

"Uh-oh," Applejack stated. "Sorry to break it ya, pardner, but looks like your duds are messier than an oinker in a mud puddle."

Marvin looked himself over. His cape, skirt, and helmet protected his body from the mud but got muddy themselves in the process.

"Maybe Rarity can get you some new clothes so your other ones get cleaned up," Spike replied. "Wait until you meet her."

A short while later, the group had reached the Carousel Boutique and entered. Inside, Rarity was fastening a ruby into the center of a faux rose sown into the heart of a red gown.

"Hi, sis," Sweetie Belle swooned, hearts dancing around her head as she gazed at Marvin.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," her older sister said obliviously as she turned to her and the others, "you've arrived just in time. I have just finished—OH, MY STARS!" She stared at Marvin in shock at his muddy appearance.

"Oh, Rarity, I'm sorry," Twilight said. "We didn't mean to get mud on your clean floors. We just—"

"I'm not concerned about my floor, Twilight dear," the white unicorn stated. "I was referring to your beau's clothes. What happened?"

"Long story short," Rainbow answered, "I crashed into him…ac-ci-den-tal-ly!"

"And he's _not_ my boyfriend," Twilight stated. "His name's Marvin, and he's the Unicorn who saved me last night."

"I see," she replied. "Well, a hero should not go unrewarded. I'm certain Fluttershy and I can get him cleaned up for you…if you do not mind, Fluttershy dear."

"Not at all," the yellow Pegasus replied. "I'd be happy to help."

"Excellent!" the beautiful Pony cried, clapping her front hooves together. "Come along now, Marvin, let's get you cleaned up." She then went behind him and started ushering him to the other room.

"Oh, Rarity, before I forget," Twilight said, "I just want to let you know that Marvin lost his voice temporarily, so please don't be offended if he doesn't say anything."

"He's mute?" she replied. "Oh, the poor thing." She then turned to the black Unicorn. "Well, don't you worry, Marvin. We'll make you look so good, even Twilight will be swooning over you."

"I think he's already got your sister swooning, Rare," Rainbow laughed, referring to the lovestruck filly.

A while later, at Twilight's Library, the girls have noticed that Pinkie had found out about Marvin somehow and is now planning a lunch/party for him in said library. While Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow, and Scootaloo helped her set it up and told her about Marvin, Twilight and Spike sent a letter to Princess Celestia, telling her about the black Unicorn.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet Marvin," Pinkie Pie said gleefully as Twilight joined them. "I bet he and Twilight would make a cute couple."

"Pinkie, we just met this morning," Twilight laughed with a blush.

"Ida know, Twilight," Spike teased. "I think he's into you. When you caught him, I saw him blush like crazy."

"Whoa-ho-ho, Nelly," Applejack chuckled. "Sounds like you got yerself the big one, Sugar Cube!"

"Well, he is handsome, I agree," the violet Unicorn replied with a giggle. "And he seems like such a sweet and smart guy. I wonder if he _does _like me."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Spike went up and opened it. It was Rarity.

"Oh, thank you, Spike," she said to the blushing dragon. "Oh, I simply cannot wait for Twilight to see Marvin's new look." She then turned to said stallion as she, Sweetie Bell, and Fluttershy came in. "Well, come on in, darling."

"Yes," Fluttershy said sweetly, "no need to be shy." Marvin obeyed and stepped in slowly.

Twilight stared at him in awe. His mane was given a new hairstyle, much like Prince Blueblood's, but much more elegant. His tail was also brushed out that it sparkled like a river of rubies. He has on his shoes, but his skirt was replaced by a red jacket with a pink carnation and red pants. His helmet was gone too, but then again, it would ruin his new hairdo.

"We hope you don't mind," Fluttershy explained. "His old clothes were dirty, so Rarity made him some new ones while they wash up."

"Wow," Rainbow said with a smile as Marvin went up to the Unicorn of his dreams. "He looks great! Huh, Twilight?"

"Uh," she said with a smile once she snapped out of it, "yeah. You look handsome, Marvin." Marvin gave her a smile as he uses his horn's magic to write a message for her with paper and a quill.

"_Thank you, Twilight,_" it said before Pinkie Pie went up to him.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" she cried in her hyper state. "Nice to meet, Marvin! I heard you helped Twilight, so I made this party for you to thank you! Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Marvin stared at her in awe. She was acting so hyper, it surprised him more than the party she set up for him.

"_Uh, yes,_" he answered. "_Thank you, Pinkie Pie_."

"Sorry about Pinkie Pie's…hyperness," Twilight answered as they walked over to the dinner table together. "She's just so full of energy and wants everypony to have a good time."

"_Well,_" Marvin wrote with a smile, "_she certainly has made me feel welcome._" Everyone then enjoyed lunch and the party. Marvin has gotten along very well with Twilight's friends, who have become very fond of him as well. He feels as though he fits right in with the Ponies. Even Spike and Owliscious seems to have taken a liking to the black Unicorn.

"He's just so cool, huh, Owliscious?" the little dragon asked.

"Hoo…"

"Marvin, duh. He wrote to me that he was a great warrior and had fought in many battles!" Overhearing the little dragon, Marvin smiled and wished for the chance to chuckle. He has grown very fond of the little dragon like a little brother.

Thinking about his inability to talk, Marvin frowned. He wanted so badly to tell Twilight how he truly feels for her. Not through paper and ink, but through words spoken from his own mouth. Yet he knows that he'll only get his voice back from Discord when he fulfills his payment: deliver the package to Princess Celestia. Oh, but can he get to her without arousing suspicion or hurting Twilight?

BURP! Marvin jumped with surprise as Spike belched out a green flame that materialized into a roll of snow white paper.

"_What in the world was that?_" he wrote as Twilight picked up the roll with her magic.

"Oh, that's how Princess Celestia communicates with Twilight," Rainbow Dash explained to him. "She's Twilight's mentor." Marvin couldn't believe his ears. The High Ruler of Equestria is his beloved Twilight's mentor? He certainly didn't see that one coming.

"_She must be very honored indeed_," he wrote with a smile. Seeing what her new acquaintance has written, Twilight smiled with a blush before reading her letter from the Princess.

"I've told the Princess about what you have done for me, Marvin," she then said to the black Unicorn. "She said she'll be pretty busy tomorrow, but she'll be happy to come to Ponyville the next day to meet you and offer you her thanks." Marvin smiled in reply. If the Princess comes here the day after tomorrow, he'll have the chance to fulfill his payment to Discord before his three days are up. He can only hope that he and Twilight will fulfill True Love's Kiss before said time is out.

"_It will be wonderful to meet her Majesty_," he wrote in answer. "_By the way, what can we do for tomorrow?_"

"The Princess suggested that I show you around Ponyville," she answered. "It will be the perfect chance for you to get to know the town."

"_Anything to get better acquainted with you, my dear Twilight,_" he wrote with a smile. The last part made Twilight blush even more.

Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed this immediately. Within a secret spot, the four of them devised a plan to get Marvin and Twilight together. Later into the night, Twilight offered Marvin to stay with her and Spike. They even have a spare bedroom for him to sleep. As they all drifted off to sleep, Marvin imagined the wonderful things he'll see with Twilight at his side, hopefully filling his dreams with images of him and Twilight together in a state of romance.


	9. Unicorn Courtship

**Ch.9: Unicorn Courtship**

The next morning, Marvin joined Twilight and Spike for some breakfast. Since Twilight will be with Marvin all day, Spike has his day all to himself. In secret, he plans to use this day-off in helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders get his two Unicorn friends together…romantically, that is. And what is his cover story, you may ask? Spending the day helping Rarity, of course!

"Have fun at Rarity's, Spike," Twilight said to him, oblivious about his real plan, as the three of them stepped out the door after breakfast.

"I will," he said, waving at her and Marvin as the two of them left to see the town. Once they're a good distance away, the little dragon turned to the back of the library, where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are hiding.

"You girls ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" the little trio answered. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders Operation Hook-Up is a go!" The four of them then followed Twilight and Marvin at a good distance so as not to catch their attention.

The two Unicorns were having a wonderful time together. The first place they visited was the marketplace. With all the hustle and bustle going about, they were unaware of Spike and the little fillies following them. As they passed a bouquet cart, an idea formed in Sweetie Belle's head, and she whispered it to Spike. With a wink, Spike went up to the cart with some cash on him.

"One rose bouquet, please," he said, handing him the money. With a nod, the seller handed him a bouquet of red roses with a pink one in the center. Spike then took the bouquet and tossed it into Marvin's saddle pack before diving into a nearby bush.

Marvin stopped with a blink of surprise when he felt something fall into his saddle pack. Looking at it, he spotted a bouquet of red roses with a pink rose in the center inside. Now who would toss a fine bouquet like this in here? He then looked up at the bouquet seller, who just smiled at him.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him. "It's on me." Marvin blinked when Twilight spoke to him.

"Marvin, what's wrong?" Getting the idea about the bouquet in his head, Marvin used his horn's magic to pick up the bouquet and hand it to her. Her cheeks turned pink at the lovely flowers.

"Oh, Marvin," she said to him as she took the bouquet. "They're beautiful…" With a smirk at the pink rose, Marvin then lifted it out of the bouquet and stuck it gently into her mane, just at the front of her ear.

"_It looks much better on you_," he wrote in the parchment he brought with him.

"Oh, Marvin," she laughed shyly. After putting the bouquet in her saddle pack, they set out again to see the town.

Spike popped his head out of the bush as the Cutie Mark Crusaders rushed over to him.

"Phase One of Operation Hook-Up completed," he said to them as he stepped out, and the little fillies smiled in reply.

Meanwhile, just a good distance ahead of the Unicorn couple, Dodgers, Cadet, and Queen Tyr'hanee (disguised, of course) were waiting for Marvin and Twilight to approach.

"Here they come," Tyr'hanee whispered to Dodgers. "Are you sure this will work?"

"He's got his cape with him, right?" the duck answered.

"Yes?"

"Then it'll work." With that, he took a bucket of water he had close by and dumped its contents out across the path.

As Marvin and Twilight were leaving the marketplace to see the other parts of Ponyville, Marvin spotted a puddle out in front of them and quickly held his front leg out in front of his crush.

"What the—" the violet Unicorn started before she saw the puddle. "Wow, that was close. A few more steps, and we would've—" She stopped when Marvin took off his cape and laid it over the puddle.

"_Allow me_," he wrote before holding his hoof up to her. Returning his smile bashfully, she took it, and Marvin gently guided her across the cape.

"Marvin, if I don't know any better," she said as he packed his now wet cape into his saddle pack, "I'd say you're charming me." Marvin smiled with a deep red blush.

"_Well, truth be told_," he wrote, "_I find you rather…charming yourself_."

"Oh, Marvin," she replied, looking away with a shy, blushing smile. "You're just saying that."

"_No, really_," he wrote quickly. "_You have that intelligent aura on you that I find radiant._"

"Intelligent aura?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"_I have this thing call aura senses. I can sense a certain aura on someone that tells me whether that someone is good news or bad news._"

"Wow," she replied. "And I thought you were amazing before."

"_Not as amazing as you_," he wrote with a blush.

"Oh, Marvin," she replied, leaning into his side. "You're such a sweet guy." Marvin's heart began fluttering like crazy. He can only hope that it will be enough to earn him a kiss, but he knows he shouldn't rush it. They had only known each other for at least a day.

_I can only hope that I fulfill the spell soon_, he thought to himself as they continued their stroll through the town.

The two of them then enjoyed the rest of their day together, not knowing about Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dodgers, Cadet, and Queen Tyr'hanee helping out in the romance. When they stopped at the Sugar Cube Corner for some tea and sweets, Mr. and Mrs. Cake brought them a lit candle. Mrs. Cake then said that they're scented candles she and Pinkie Pie want to try out and see what the customers think. What the two Unicorns don't know is that Spike and Apple Bloom gave them those candles to put them in a romantic mood. After all, one of the many romantic scenes is a couple enjoying a meal together in candlelight…even though it's still daylight outside.

After the Sugar Cube Corner, they went to a dancing square where some Ponies were dancing to some music and shared a slow dance. Unknown to them, Dodgers and Tyr'hanee requested the romantic song they're dancing to from the DJ.

Despite their friends' efforts to create a romantic courtship, the two Unicorn Ponies did not share a kiss.

Later on, as the sun was setting to end Day Two of Marvin's Unicorn form, he and Twilight decided to take a boat ride across a large pond surrounded by willow trees. As they were riding in the boat together, the seven matchmakers watch them, not knowing of each other's presence.

"Scootaloo, move your wings," Apple Bloom hissed as they, Sweetie Belle, and Spike hid behind some ferns. "I can't see a thing!"

"Nothing's happening," the little Pegasus grumbled, glaring at the two Unicorns. "Despite _all_ that romance we're putting them through, they haven't puckered up once."

"Well, it's not a good idea to kiss on a first date," Sweetie Belle stated quietly. "Rarity says that's how you rush too quickly into a relationship."

Meanwhile, Dodgers, Cadet, and Queen Tyr'hanee were watching them on the other side of the pond.

"Jeez, why doesn't he just kiss her already and get it over with?" Dodgers grumbled from behind a willow tree.

"He probably doesn't want to rush things," Tyr'hanee answered. "Besides, the spell will only work when she returns the kiss."

"She has a point, sir," Cadet stated.

"Well, yeah," the duck protested, "but he now has _tomorrow evening_ to kiss her! He better hurry up if he wants to stay with her." Tyr'hanee then began thinking a bit.

"I got it!" she said with a snap of her fingers. She then reached into her pack and pulled out a portable stereo.

"Good thing I had this charged before we left the ship," she said as she put a CD in.

"Uh, what is it you're doing?" asked the confused Dodgers.

"Creating the mood," she answered, turning on the stereo. "This is a Martian CD with romantic music played on a bi-ola."

"A what?" asked Cadet.

"It's like an Earth viola," she explained, "only it made of two violas fashioned into one."

"Huh," Dodgers replied. "Makes me wonder what your cellos look like." Brushing it aside, Tyr'hanee pressed the play button and turned up the volume.

In the boat, Twilight perked up her head to some strange music.

"What is that?" she asked. Marvin, of course, recognized that music. It is a Martian bi-ola! How in the world did _that_ get here?

"It sounds like two violas in sync with each other," she said with a smile. "It's so…beautiful…"

"_Maybe a pair of Ponies are practicing on their violas_," he wrote, surprised that she finds Martian music enchanting.

"They've chosen a good time to do so," she replied, leaning into his side. Marvin smiled in reply, enjoying this moment with her. He then looked around them and saw that they're not the only ones enchanted by the music. About a hundred fireflies have appeared and started to dance around the boat.

"Wow, I didn't know Martian music could do that to fireflies," Dodgers said to Tyr'hanee.

"Me, neither," she stated in awe. "Must have something to do with musical vibes or something."

Meanwhile, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders saw the magic that was going on.

"I don't what's causing that," Scootaloo said, "but this gives me an idea. Sweetie Belle, time to put that Sparkling Spell your sister taught you to good use."

"Got it," the little Unicorn replied. She then placed her horn tip into the water's surface and concentrated hard. The horn then began glowing, and a sparkling aura grew from it, spreading across the pond's surface to make it glitter like sapphires.

"Wh-Where did th-that come from?" asked Cadet, pointing at the glittering aura.

"I don't know," Dodgers answered, "but it seems to be making it work. Look!"

All seven watched as Marvin and Twilight looked into each other's eyes. Ruby red into amethyst violet…amethyst violet into ruby red. They then started to lean closer to each other slowly.

"I think they're gonna kiss!" Apple Bloom cried, jumping on top of Spike's head and covering his eyes with her front hooves.

"Apple Bloom, I can't see!" Spike hissed, flailing his arms about. Fortunately, the couple didn't hear them. They were too focused on each other…on their feelings…on—

Twilight then pulled away with a cry as a sudden downpour fell on them!

"Aw, no!" Spike cried as he got Apple Bloom off of him. "We better head back!" And the four of them ran off for home.

"Aw, this was just great!" Dodgers grumbled as he, Tyr'hanee, and Cadet ran for cover. "And we were so close, too!" Back with Twilight and Marvin, they have just docked their boat and are now running back to Ponyville.

_I can't believe it_, Marvin thought, wanting to hit himself in the face. _We were just about to kiss, and _this _happens! Wait…she was about to kiss me as I was about to kiss her. Is it possible that…she likes me too?_

He felt like flying. She must like him. She must!

It has been decided for him. Once he gives Celestia the package and get his voice back, he will tell Twilight his true feelings for her. Not through writing, but through his own voice.


	10. Meeting Turned Disastrous

**Ch.10: A Meeting Turned Disastrous**

Marvin woke up the next morning to the sound of hustle and bustle outside of the library. Apparently, word got about Princess Celestia coming to Ponyville to meet and thank him, so the town must be preparing to welcome her. He then got up from bed and went over to the kitchen, where Spike was preparing some pancakes for breakfast. His heart beat faster when Twilight, who's sitting at the table, turned to him with a smile.

"Morning, Marvin," she said to him as he sat down with her. "Did you sleep well?"

"_Yes, I have_," he wrote on the parchment she has out for him. "_Thanks for asking. You as well, I hope?_"

"Sure did," she answered. Spike then came over with the pancakes. He, of course, had the ones with the gemstones. Marvin doesn't think it's odd; Twilight told him yesterday that dragons consider gems a delicacy, like bonbons or couscous. To him, gems are also a special way to enhance the fire inside of them. You know, like a fuel source or something.

"So did you two have a good time?" the little dragon asked the two Unicorns.

"We sure did," Twilight answered, "but it was rather strange to be honest." Spike began sweating a little, scared that they might be on to him.

"St-Strange? Like what?"

"Well, for starters," his adoptive sister answered, "somepony dropped a bouquet of red roses in Marvin's saddle pack for him to give to me. Then a puddle of water appeared out of nowhere, so Marvin used his cape to help me cross over."

Spike stopped sweating and arched his eyebrow in surprised confusion. A puddle of water? He and the Cutie Mark Crusaders never did _that_. Was someone else playing matchmaker too?

"Then when we were at the Sugar Cube Corner," Twilight continued, "Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake gave our table some scented candles for us to test what we think of them. Then when we were at the dancing square, somepony chose a romantic song that we danced to." Okay, that thing with the song/dance was _definitely_ not Spike and the CMCs' idea.

"Finally, when we were on a boat ride in the pond, we began hearing a couple of Ponies playing the viola somewhere, we were surrounded by fireflies, and the pond started sparkling."

"And the moment was ruined by a torrential downpour," Spike mumbled.

"How did you know that?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Spike began to sweat again.

"Uh, the whole town knows about it?" he answered quickly.

"Oh, right," Twilight chuckled. "Forgot about that." Spike mentally sighed with relief. Another slip-of-the-tongue like that, and he's dead meat.

After breakfast, the three of them joined their friends in getting ready for Princess Celestia's visit. Marvin is just as excited about meeting her as anyone else. Not just because it will be his first time meeting her, but also because she's the one who can help him get his voice back. Once he has given her the package from Discord, he'll get his voice back. Then he can orally tell Twilight his true feelings for her. Hopefully, she'll return his kiss he gives her before tonight's sunset.

He knows he has to do it _today_. He doesn't have much time left.

It was then late afternoon when everypony was finished with the preparations. As they were, Princess Celestia's bright-colored chariot, pulled by three white gryphons (Twilight figures the Pegasus warriors are on break), appeared in the sky. All cheered as the chariot landed, and the beautiful white Alicorn smiled affectionately at her loyal subjects.

As the gryphons stopped the chariot and Her Majesty stepped out gracefully, Marvin bowed to her alongside Spike and the Mane Six. He is feeling a bit more timid than the others will ever be. Her great beauty and royal appearance truly shines out an aura of great power and purity. He could understand why all of Equestria adores her…and possibly why Discord's interested in her.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said, standing up and walking over to her mentor.

"It is good to see you again, my faithful student," the taller Pony said to her. Marvin watched as the two embrace. It feels to him like they have a mother-daughter relationship than a teacher-student relationship. He can understand why his beloved Unicorn looks up to the High Princess. He then silently gulped as the two turned to him.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said to her, "I want you to meet Marvin, the Unicorn I've told you about who saved me." Marvin then lowered his head before the royal Pony, feeling more nervous than before.

"I am honored to finally meet you, Marvin," Princess Celestia then said to him, "and I am grateful to you for saving my student."

"_The honor is all mine, Your Highness_," he wrote as he stood up. "_I had also hoped that I would meet you soon. I was asked to give this to you_." He then used his horn's magic to hold the package out to her.

"I see," the Princess said, taking the package with curiosity. "Who sent it?"

"_The sender wishes to be…anonymous_," he answered, feeling reluctant about not telling her the truth. The Princess nodded in reply, understanding and respecting his answer. She then used her magic to open the package…and now wished she hadn't.

Out of the package sprung chains that glowed orange and snaked quickly around her body, binding her legs and wings.

"Princess!" Twilight cried as everyone cried out in fear. Many of them, including the gryphons, rushed forth to help their fallen ruler. However, Kaa and Hiss appeared in flashes of light before they could reach her. They then shot green and yellow bolts from their eyes at the attempting saviors, and they all stopped and stood there frozen. Frightened at this, everyone else ran away. All that were left were the petrified gryphons and Ponies, the Mane Six, Spike, Marvin, Kaa, Hiss, and the bound up Celestia.

Suddenly, a laugh filled the air. A maniacal laugh they all know too well. Twilight clutches to Marvin as there was another flash of light appeared. When it vanished, Discord stood there, laughing at the lightning that flashed above him.

"Aw, guys," he then chuckled to his snake henchmen. "I just saw the looks on their faces. A plus for ya! Ha haa…"

"Discord!" Princess Celestia cried out in shock. The Draconequus then turned to her and smiled before picking her up gently.

"Hey, Tia," he purred before kissing her cheek. "Missed me?" He then turned to Marvin, who glared at him.

"Thanks for taking care of your end of the bargain, Marv," he said to him as he took out the orb holding the Martian's voice. "For that, you get your voice back." A glowing orb then seeped out of its prison and floated over to the shocked black Unicorn. Everyone watched in shock as it seeped into Marvin's throat, and he gasped before placing his hoof on it. However, he has no time to celebrate getting his voice back.

"You…you tricked me!" he yelled, now being able to talk for the first time in a couple of days. "I thought it was just a small gift, but it was a trap."

"Well, if I _told _you what was in the package, you wouldn't deliver it, now would you?" Discord replied with a smile before snapping his fingers. Marvin then jumped back as the contract appeared before him.

"Oh, and that thing about being my temporary slave?" the demon added. "Well, you're off the hook about that. See, according to the contract's fine print, which you _probably_ should've read, you'll servitude to me will end once I have Celestia in my grasp. And since I now have her, the slave thing's off."

"Wait," Twilight protested. "What does Marvin have to do with this?"

"You mean he told you?" Discord teased. "Oh, right…I had his voice at the time. Well, your boyfriend Marvin here is really a Martian who has fallen in love with you at first glance. He never told you that part because he was afraid of what you might think of him." Twilight turned to Marvin, who looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Marvin, you…" she whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," he answered, his heart slowly breaking.

"And just to let you know, Twilight Sparkle," Discord went on, "I tricked him like he said. I just convinced him that I'd make him a Unicorn like you so he can be with you. Quite romantic, wouldn't you think?"

Marvin shut his eyes tightly as the tears stung his eyes. This is entirely his fault, and Twilight now hates him for it.

"Now, if you will all excuse me," the demon then said to them, "I've got some alone time to spend with my Celly-Pie." He then snapped his fingers, and he, Celestia, Kaa, and Hiss vanished in a flash of light. As they vanished, Marvin looked up with anger in his eyes and his teeth gritting.

"No," he growled. "You're _not_ getting away with this…" He then started running, but Applejack stepped out in front of him to stop him.

"Whoa, there, pardner," she said, looking at him like he's gone nuts. "Where dya think yur goin'?"

"To get your Princess back," he answered firmly. "This whole thing was my fault, and I'm going to fix it."

"You can't go fight him on your own," Fluttershy said, fluttering to his side. "You're going to need our help."

"Fluttershy's right," Rainbow Dash said firmly as he flew up to Applejack's side. "We're gonna back you up!"

"But…don't you hate me for what I've done?" he asked in confusion and yet happy for their support.

"Why would we hate you?" Pinkie Pie answered, bouncing beside him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wise Ponies say that love is blind, Marvin," Rarity said as she and Twilight walked up to him. "You were just so focused on winning Twilight's heart that you were unaware of Discord's plots."

"And besides," Twilight added, placing a comforting hoof on his shoulder, "you can get hurt, and…I don't want that to happen to you." Marvin smiled in reply. She still cares about him.

"Don't think you're going out there alone," a voice said. The group then turned to see Dodgers, Cadet, and Tyr'hanee walk up to them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"There friends of mine," Marvin answered. "Queen Tyr'hanee of the planet Mars, Duck Dodgers of the Galactic Protectorate, and his faithful sidekick Cadet."

"Oh, I've already figured she's a queen," Rarity said. "Why else would she wear such a wonderful material like that skirt of hers?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Tyr'hanee asked, looking down at her garment. "Well, I've always thought of myself as a silk kind of girl, but after seeing myself in it, I've changed my mind."

"Yeah, you can talk fashion later," Rainbow Dash said, "but right now, we got a princess to save." Spike then hopped onto Marvin's back.

"Yeah, let's go!" he cheered. And the group galloped off for the Everfree Forest with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Dodgers, Cadet, and Tyr'hanee flying above them. As they were, Marvin (he's leading the small army) turned to Spike.

"So you don't hate me either, huh?" he asked the little dragon.

"Are you kidding?" he answered. "You were willing to give up the real you so that you can be with Twilight, and you're really a Martian! That makes you cooler than I ever thought you were. By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Well, no offense, but aren't Martians…green?" Marvin laughed in reply.

"Nah, you just got us confused with our distant cousins," he answered in between chuckles. "They live on the moons of Jupiter."

"You have cousins living on Jupiter's moons?" the little dragon replied. "I better remember to start making a list of all the cool stuff about you after we save the Princess." Marvin just laughed again in reply.


	11. A Rescue with a Price

Sorry for the long wait, but I was pretty busy and just finished my first weekend at my new job. Other than that, I'm continuing with my fanfic. So here's the next chapter.

**Ch. 11: A Rescue…with a Price**

The sun was just touching the horizon outside of the old palace ruins within the Everfree Forest. Inside, Princess Celestia lied upon a large pile of red velvet pillows decorated with golden suns and Shakespearean comedy masks. She still has the orange chains on her to keep her from escaping. They are also keeping her from using her magic, save the spell she needed to lower the sun so that Luna could raise the moon. Apparently, she's unaware of the limit of Discord's spell on Marvin. As a matter of fact, she's unaware of Marvin's true form until Discord explained it in front of her. Discord did too good of a job making the Martian look like a true Unicorn Pony until he told everypony his secret.

As the Alicorn struggled to get out of his chains, she sensed the familiar chaotic presence of her opposite.

"Coming, my succulent little creampuff," he called to her sweetly. She looked up to see him step out from behind a pillar a few feet from her. If she wasn't bound up, she would be giggling at the sight of him. He has on a bright green bathrobe decorated with yellow punctuation marks. He was also holding two martini glasses in his hand and tail. The one in his hand has chocolate milk with a chocolate-covered strawberry skewered by a toothpick. The one in his tail has white wine topped with white rose petals.

"I hope you don't mind," he purred to her as he floated over to her. "I wanted to slip into something more…comfortable." He then slithered his tail around her shoulders before holding the martini glass before her.

"I also figured you might like a refreshing drink," he added before taking a sip of his own glass. Celestia just smiled a little before taking a small sip of the wine.

"Was it really necessary?" she then asked him. He only arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"What? I was only being a humorous host. Besides, ya gotta admit that the bathrobe's a—"

"I meant kidnapping me like you just did back at Ponyville."

"Oh, that? I thought it was good. Ya gotta admit that the self-moving chains binding you was a good touch."

"True, but you could have just kidnapped me from my castle," she teased with a flirty smirk.

"Nah, too cliché for me," he explained. "Besides, you know how your sister gets about me ever since I got out last time."

"I guess you have a good point," she answered with a laugh, "but you do know also that Marvin and the others will come to save me."

"That I'm counting on, _mon amore_," he purred before pressing his lips gently into hers. She simply smiled before returning the kiss. She knows this is all part of Discord's plan. All he's trying to do is get Marvin and Twilight together. Even though things won't go his way and they'll rescue her, at least he will succeed in getting the two lovers together.

Their kiss would have lasted longer…had Kaa and Hiss not barged in.

"Bosss, the Poniesss a—Oh, my!" Kaa cried when he saw the two entities kissing. As they broke apart with surprise, Hiss lowered his cap over his blushing face.

_Well, _that _was humiliating_, he thought to himself as he felt Discord glare at them.

"I hate it when you two barge in like that," he growled. "Well, what is it about the Ponies that you had to ruin our alone time?"

"They are heading thisss way," Hiss answered, still blushing and not looking up at them. "The Martian Commander isss leading them." Celestia then turned to her flirty abductor.

"I guess he wishes to fix what he has done," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Looks that way," he stated with a shrug. "Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted." With a snap of his fingers, the glasses and bathrobe vanished. He then turned Celestia over gently and floated over her, their bodies touching slightly as Kaa and Hiss hid away.

"Just to make it more convincing when the come to your rescue," he purred as he nuzzled is his muzzle into her neck. Celestia simply purred in reply at the gentle feeling. It only lasted for fifteen seconds before the doors burst open.

"Get off of her, you sick maniac!" the familiar voice of Marvin yelled at him. Discord looked up at him with a sinister grin to see the Mane Six, Spike, and the Commander's three friends also with him.

"Marvin," he greeted him kindly, "glad you can drop in. You have to excuse yourself for the bad timing; I was cuddling with my filly here." Marvin gritted his teeth as he scraped his hoof into the stone floor.

"The Princess is _not _yours, Discord!" he growled. "She belongs to all of Equestria! And I'm going to help save her!" Discord frowned at him in reply as he stood up from Celestia.

"Jeez, Marv," he groaned at him with a glare. "Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? That's no way to make a good impression on Twilight." Marvin really lost it that time.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ INVOLVE HER!" he yelled, firing a crimson blast at the Draconequus. However, he dodged it, and the blast hit the far back wall with a BOOM!

"Whoa, touchy, are we?" he asked the enraged Unicorn. "Alright, fine. Just don't get your skirt thing in a bunch." He then clapped his hands, and Kaa and Hiss slithered to his sides.

"Take care of them," he said to them, "but leave the black one for me."

"If you wanna take me on, then fine," Dodgers replied, taking a fighting stance. "I'll have you know that I've—"

"I was talking about Marvin, ya bozo."

"Oh…" he replied. "Right…" Marvin then got ready to fight the demon but blinked with surprise when Twilight stepped up beside him.

"You mess with Marvin, you mess with me, too," she said to Discord with a glare.

"Twilight—" Marvin started.

"I know it's dangerous, but trust me," she said to him with a smile. "I've faced him before, and I don't want him to hurt you. We'll fight him together." She then placed her hoof on his gently, and he smiled in return.

"Alright, but if he so much as touches you," he replied, "I get the first hit."

"Deal," she chuckled.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Discord cooed, holding his hands at the side of his cheek. "You're already getting along like a pair of sweethearts. And me without a camera."

"Uh, bosss?" Hiss said. "You do know of course that we have to fight them, right?"

"Whatever," he replied flatly. The two snakes then charged at Twilight and Marvin, who quickly ducked before running towards Discord. And the battle began.

As Celestia watched from the sidelines, Twilight and Marvin fought Discord while the others fought his snake minions. The two snakes didn't put up much of a fight. Not only were they hopelessly outnumbered, but also the Ponies and Queen Tyr'hanee were too fast for them. Even when they struck at them, the female fighters would quickly dodge them. Before anyone could say "Holy Toledo, Batman!" Kaa and Hiss were tied up in tangled knots and dizzy.

Meanwhile, Discord was putting up a much better fight with Twilight and Marvin. He was using monsters made of sweets to fight the two Unicorns, from gingerbread Manticores to candy cane cobras. Twilight and Marvin fought back with their magic. The monsters were tough, but the two of them are fortunate to beat them. They soaked the Manticores with milk shooting out of their horns, and they kicked the cobras so hard, the candy cane creatures shattered into brick-sized pieces. Discord was putting up a good fight, however, because he has summoned so many monsters that the two Unicorns couldn't reach him.

After Kaa and Hiss got tied up, the others turned to see Twilight and Marvin fighting the candy monsters. Quickly, Dodgers and Cadet rushed forward to help their companions…only to crash right smack into some iron bars.

"Ow…" they said in unison.

"Sorry, but this fight is between the three of us alone," Discord said to them with a sinister grin. "No backup."

"I really hate that guy," Dodgers groaned before he and Cadet fell backwards to the ground. The others just watched outside of the bars as the two Unicorns fought the monsters on their own. They appeared to be growing tired, but Twilight and Marvin never stopped fighting them until every single monster was a pile of mush or crumbled peppermints. The two of them then turned to Discord with pants in their breaths, sweat on their faces, and determination in their eyes.

"Now we have you to deal with, Discord," Marvin said, standing up straight like a soldier and scraping his hoof into the ground. "Any final words before—AUGH!" Pain shot through his body and he fell to his knees. Twilight rushed over to his side, fear for her friend in her eyes.

"Marvin, what's wrong?" she cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Long story short," the smiling Discord answered, pointing at the window to show that the sun had just set, " his time's up." He then burst into his signature laughter as ribbons of blue, yellow, and green light wrapped around Marvin's body. Before the ribbons consumed his head, Marvin looked up at Twilight with tears in his red eyes.

"I love you…Twilight," he whispered before the lights blocked his eyesight from her and pain consumed his body. It was the same pain he felt when he turned from Martian to Unicorn, only the transformation's in reverse.

_At least I got the chance to be with her_, he thought as he held back his screams of pain. He doesn't want her to hear his cries. It will only pain her, and that's the last thing he wants to do to her right now. He held it in for as long as he could. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the pain stopped and the lights vanished. He then looked himself over to see that he has returned to his true form before looking down in despair.

Behind him and Twilight, the bars vanished to let the others rush over to them. The Ponies (save Twilight) stood in front of Princess Celestia to protect her as Dodgers, Cadet, Queen Tyr'hanee, and Spike rushed over to Marvin and Twilight's side. Discord then turned to Twilight, who watched Marvin's friends help the Martian up with sad eyes.

"Apparently," he said to her with a smile, "he never told you that the spell was temporary. And it can only be permanent if he kisses you and you return it before the sun sets on the third day…which happens to be today." Twilight turned to the Draconequus with both pain and anger in her eyes.

"Just leave him alone!" she yelled, her horn glowing magenta and tears flowing down her cheeks. Discord stood back and turned to see the Ponies protecting Celestia. Once again, they have him beaten because he had reached the limit of his powers and needed to recover. He had used too much from all those sweets monsters and the bars.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "but don't think winning Celestia back will make him a Unicorn again. So I guess you're stuck with having a Martian for a boyfriend. Have fun!" And with a snap of his fingers, he, Kaa, and Hiss were gone in flashes of light. The rescue party then removed the chains from Celestia, and they all headed back to Ponyville. During the journey back, Marvin looked up to see the stars appearing in the night sky…and felt his heart break at the loss of his beloved Twilight Sparkle.


	12. Love Rekindled

**Ch.12: Love Rekindled**

Later that night, Princess Celestia held a party in Twilight's library to honor Marvin's heroism. However, the Martian Commander didn't join in the celebration. Instead, he stood out on the balcony, arms resting on the banister as he looked up sadly at the stars. Despite saving the High Ruler of Equestria, he knows that he has lost his chance of ever being with Twilight. Now that she has seen his true form, she probably wants nothing to do with him, even though he saved her life those days ago.

"Marvin?" Snapping out of his thoughts, the Martian turned to see Twilight standing at the doorway, concern in her eyes. He wanted to look away because he doesn't want her to see his tears, but he couldn't tear away from her violet eyes.

"Twilight…" he said softly as he slowly wiped his tears away. "I…I'm sorry. I…I just didn't feel like partying right now…" Twilight just smiled before walking up to his side.

"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked kindly. "I want a break from all that partying, and you look a bit lonely up here."

"Uh, sure," he answered, a bit timid as he returned his gaze to the stars. His beloved Unicorn then rested her front legs onto the banister and looked up at the stars as well.

"They sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she asked. Believing she's referring to the stars, Marvin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are," he said before turning to her. "They can't outshine your eyes, though." Twilight blushed in reply. No one has ever said anything like that to her before, but that has to be the sweetest thing she has ever heard.

"I had no idea that you love stargazing as much as I do," she replied shyly.

"It's one of my favorite pastimes as well as reading," he replied, feeling like he's talking to a friend. If he can't be her lover, at least he can be her friend.

"Reading, stargazing…" Twilight said with a smile. "We have more in common than I thought." Marvin then looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Twilight turned to him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For lying to you about being a Unicorn." The violet Pony smiled compassionately before placing her hoof on his hand.

"I know why you did. But…you could've come as you are now. Why didn't you?"

"Like Discord said, I wasn't sure what you'd think of me if you saw me as a Martian. You must hate me for all I've done." Twilight felt like crying at those words as she hugged him.

"Don't say things like that," she said to him. "You've made it all up to me by helping my mentor. You've even sacrificed your Unicorn form to help us all. I can't hate you for that." Sensing her tears, Marvin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, Twilight," he whispered. "I was just afraid that…you'd be scared of my true form."

"I don't care if you're a Unicorn _or _a Martian," Twilight said, looking into his eyes. "I love you for your wisdom and courageous heart." Marvin felt his heart skip a dozen beats at those words.

"You…you do?" he asked. Twilight smiled with a nod.

"Plus, I like the Martian you better than your Unicorn form," she added. "It's truly you." If Marvin still has his mouth, he'd be smiling right now. But he doesn't need one; Twilight knew he's happy. He then pressed his invisible lips into her visible ones and kissed her. Twilight then wrapped her front legs around his neck and returned the kiss, unaware as he is of three others watching them.

"Pay up," Rainbow Dash said with a smug smile, holding her hoof out to the annoyed Dodgers.

"Never bet on a smart-aleck Unicorn," he grumbled, handing her a twenty. The two of them then left to leave the two lovers alone, but Princess Celestia remained.

"Aren't you coming, Princess?" Rainbow asked the white Alicorn.

"I will in a minute," she answered her with a smile. "I just wish to take care of something first." With a smiling nod, Rainbow left. Once the Pegasus has left, Celestia took out her red book she had well hidden under her wing…the very same book of fond memories Discord has given her entitled _I Could Never Forget_. Holding the tome in her wings, she placed her glowing horn on the first empty page she had opened up to. On it appeared a picture of Twilight and Marvin kissing under the stars. The she wrote with a quill she had in the book the picture's title: _Twilight's Love from the Stars_. After putting the book away, the Princess left to return to the party, leaving behind her faithful student and her Martian lover looking up at the stars that appeared more beautiful to them than before.

MTMTMT*~*~*MTMTMT

Hoped you enjoyed my fanfic. Next up is going to be a MLP: FiM/Quest for Camelot crossover. I want you to know that in case you want to find the third of my True to Your Heart series. Write to you later, everypony!


End file.
